Swimmin' In Clouds
by Kellyyy
Summary: Four months after they get back together, Lucas moves in. Companion piece to A Sky Full of Stars. LP.


**Summary: **Four months after they get back together, Lucas moves in. Companion piece to _A Sky Full of Stars_. LP.

**AN: **Hi! So this little piece here is dedicated to the wonderful _Lexie-Rae_! **Happy Birthday! **(though I am a little late, but psh.) I don't really know if this is what you imagined when you asked for a flash forward, but this is all my inspiration came up with ;)

I know it's pretty short and quite snippet-y, but I hope you guys will like it. Thank you for reading!

* * *

Four months after they get back together, Lucas moves in.

At first, they were planning on buying something else; something new for the both of them, but Peyton had only bought the beach house a few months ago and Lucas was practically in love with it so the decision to stay there was quickly made.

"Honestly, sometimes I think you're with me just so you can live in this house." Peyton playfully grumbles after Lucas has once again told her how amazing he thinks the house is.

She's taking the steps to the front door, carrying one of the boxes with his books, and he stops her with an arm around the waist; puts down the box and pushes her against the wall gently,

"You should really know better by now." He says teasingly, presses his lips against that spot right below her ear.

She lets out a breathless laugh, "I do."

.

.

.

"Marry me."

"Right now, or can I finish my dinner first?"

He's halfway through an eye roll when she says yes.

.

.

.

She loves seeing him wear his ring.

She'd be painting or simply moving about around the house and she'd catch a glimpse of his ring on his left hand; the way it shimmers in the light.

Sometimes, when she sees the ring, she has trouble believing that only a few years ago they were broken up and living across the country from one another.

Whenever he notices her looking at his left hand, he smiles. He knows how she feels; keeps trying to find hers whenever he looks at her.

.

.

.

"Luke, I want to make a baby with you."

"Right now, or can I finish the dishes first?"

.

.

.

Sophie Scott sees the light almost two years after her parents got married. She has light blonde hair and Lucas hopes it'll stay that way; hopes that it'll grow into pretty curls when she gets older.

The little girl has her daddy wrapped around her little finger from the first moment he gets to hold her.

The times Peyton has found her husband holding their daughter, telling her stories in his soft voice, all the while rocking her back and forth as he sits with her in the rocking chair, are countless.

It warms her heart every time.

.

.

.

Three months after Sophie's second birthday, Lucas comes home to find a small box gift-wrapped on the kitchen table.

"What's this?" He asks as he looks at Peyton.

She's leaning against the kitchen counter, shrugs a little and smiles, "I don't know, why don't you open it?"

He does as he's told and takes the box in his hands, unties the bow and lifts off the lid.

He gapes at the box for a moment, before his eyes find Peyton's, his smile wide and happy.

"Really?"

She nods, bites her lip a little bit. "Really."

"God, I love you." He strides forward, almost dropping the pacifier that says _daddy is the best, _and takes her in his arms.

.

.

.

Sophie's not really used to her daddy not picking her up from day care.

Ever since she started going, Lucas would pick her up almost every single day. If, for some reason, he couldn't make it, Peyton would make sure she was there.

So when Sophie sees her uncle Nathan smiling at her at the end of the day, she knows there's something up.

"Where's daddy? And mommy?" She asks quietly once her uncle has picked her up.

She almost buries her face in the crook of his neck and Nathan can tell she's worried about her parents, "They're fine, muffin. You'll see them in a bit."

She's quiet the whole ride, but when she notices their place of destination, she looks up at her uncle with those big blue Scott eyes she inherited from her dad, "The baby?" She simply asks.

She came a few times to the hospital with her parents and she's not forgotten what this place means; it's to say hi to her baby brother or sister on the small screen. Nathan smiles at her, likes that his little niece is still associating hospitals with good things.

He nods and Sophie smiles, suddenly impatient to get out of the car. Nathan takes her hand in his and they make their way through the hospital. When they reach the right room, he knocks and opens the door, Sophie lunging away from him.

She stops in her steps when she sees her mom, though. There's no screen with a baby on. Instead, her mom is holding a little bundle in her arms.

"Soph?" Lucas asks when he sees his girl hesitating. "It's okay, honey. Come say hi."

She looks up at her dad, her eyes still hesitant, so he reaches for her and settles her on the hospital bed with her mom and the baby.

Peyton smiles at her daughter and pulls her closer with the arm that's not holding the baby,

"Meet your little brother, Sophie."

.

.

.

"Thomas, stop!" Sophie giggles, splashing water back at her brother and trying to avoid the salty water coming her way. She's three years older than him, but the seven year old knows perfectly how to stand his ground against his sister.

Peyton has just yelled at them not to go too far in the water when Lucas joins her on the beach.

"Don't be too worried, mom." He says with a chuckle and hands her a bottle of water.

She shields her eyes against the sun when she looks up at him and sighs a little, "I'm not too worried." She says before taking a sip of the water. "They're still little kids though, Thomas only just turned seven –"

"I know." Lucas reassures her quickly, dropping a kiss to her hair. "But the ocean is also basically their home. They could swim before they could walk, so to speak."

She lets out a laugh; has to agree with him. Their children love the ocean, spend almost all their free time at the beach, if the weather allows it.

The kids emerge from the water a while later, Sophie's blonde ringlets sticking to her face. She ruffles her brother's short blond hair and playfully shoves him as they race towards their parents. They come to a halt when they reach Peyton and Lucas but Peyton barely has the time to tell them to get ready for dinner before they race off again.

"Those kids are such dorks." Lucas laughs, watches Sophie and Thomas take the steps to the house, trying to beat each other to the door.

Peyton smiles at her husband, "Yeah, I think they got that from you."

He turns to her, slings an arm over her shoulder as they start walking back to their home. "Because you are absolutely not a dork, right?"

She laughs, nods and stops to press her lips against his. "Right."


End file.
